Vehicles are equipped with airbags. In the event of an impact, an inflator activates and provides inflation medium to the airbags, and the airbags pressurize and act as cushions for occupants during the impact. The airbags are located at various fixed positions in passenger cabins of vehicles. Vehicles typically include a driver airbag mounted in the steering wheel, a passenger airbag mounted in the dashboard in a vehicle-forward direction from the front passenger seat, and side air curtains mounted in the roof rails.